Poor Kurama
by Kuraki Shuiha
Summary: Disaat ketenangan terusik oleh adik-adik tercinta, saat itulah sakit kepala menyerang dan saatnya tidur. Bad summary, Garing, OOC, ItaKyuu


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Warn : BL, Yaoi, Aneh, Garing, Pendek, Singkat, Gaje, Typo berhamburan dan peringatan lainnya.

Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk diperjual belikan.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

Tenang dan damai.

Dua kata yang menggambarkan keadaan jiwa Kurama saat ini. Mansion utama sangatlah sepi, beberapa pelayan diliburkan oleh ibunya sehingga kini istana raksasa ini sangatlah sepi, sunyi dan senyap. Karena hal itu pulalah Kurama harus keluar dari kamarnya. Tadinya sih dia sedang asik baring-baring sambil berguling-guling diranjang king sizenya bersama sang bantal guling tercinta, namun nyanyian malaikat yang berasal dari dalam perutnya membuat dia berhenti untuk bermesraan dengan ranjang dan bantalnya.

Dan disinilah dia, berjalan dengan santai menuju dapur yang berada di lantai satu untuk membuat malaikat dalam perutnya berhenti bernyanyi. Dia melangkahlan kakinya dengan santai untuk menikmati keadaan mansion yang sepi. Well, sangat jarang sekali kau menemukan mansion besar ini hening seperti tak ada yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Dia melewati balkon besar dan mampir sebentar untuk melihat hamparan bunga yang ditanam sendiri oleh sang nyonya besar, ibunya atau kita panggil saja Kushina. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Kurama kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Saat dia melewati kamar adiknya, Kyuubi, dia melihat pintunya dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

Kurama mengintip ke dalam kamar dan kamar itu masih terlihat rapi, tidak seperti biasanya dimana lantai selalu dipenuhi barang. Dia hanya mendapati beberapa pakaian yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat ranjang. Bagi Kurama yang sering melihat kekacauan macam itu dikamar adiknya hanya mendenguskan nafas kesal lalau kembali ke petualangannya menuju dapur, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih menahan nafas di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dapur, dia mengambil sebuah kotak lalu mengambil beberapa cemilan seperti jus apel, keripik, roti tawar, selai kacang dan sebotol air putih. Dia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja makan lalu mengambil apel dan memakan buah merah itu. Dia mendengar beberapa suara yang mungkin datangnya dari ruang keluarga. Kurama mengabaikannya, mungkin saja itu Naruto yang sedang menonton film.

"Dobe ! Jangan !"

"Oh, ayolah Teme, aku hanya ingin lihat sedikit"

"Sudah kubilang tidak !"

"Ck, kau ini menyebalkan. Aku hanya penasaran sebesar apa milikmu itu"

Wait !What ?

Kurama hampir tersedak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dia yakini datang dari mulut cerewet adiknya. Dia mengambil kotak perbekalannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga. Dia melihat ke dalam ruang keluarga. Seketika mata merah darah miliknya membola. Adiknya, Naruto, tengah menindih Sasuke, adik kesayangan si keriput, dan kedua tangan bocah Uchiha itu berada diatas kepalanya, ditahan satu tangan oleh si blonde. Kurama bisa melihat tangan adiknya mulai turun ke celana Sasuke, semakin turun, turun, tu-

"STOP ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Uzumaki Naruto !"

Kedua manusia itu terkejut, terlebih lagi Naruto yang mungkin dimatanya melihat seorang Kurama memiliki 9 ekor panjang berwarna merah yang bergerak dibelakang tubuhnya. Mungkin jika dia salah bergerak maka satu ekor itu akan menghancurkannya. Sasuke menatap teman kakak keriputnya itu, pemuda itu terlihat emosi

"Naru ?!"

"A-Ah, ya ? Ada apa nii-chan ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Naruto tersentak kecil kemudian merogoh saku celana Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone layar sentuh berwarna biru tua. Dia mengotak-atik benda itu dan kemudian memperlihatkan layar smartphone itu ke kakak tertuanya itu. Kurama mendesah pelan lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya

"Kau mencoba merampok handphone Sasuke hanya untuk sebuah aplikasi Visual Pet Po* ?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kurama hanya mendesah lelah kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Saat dia berjalan di depan kamar Kyuubi, dia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Tak ingin menyusahkan diri sendiri, Kurama memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menganggap itu adalah suara film atau musik. Karena dirundung kelaparan dan sakit kepala, Kurama bingung, ingin makan perlengkapannya atau tidur dan berharap dapat memimpikan Shisui yang sedang striptis. Dan ? Kurama lebih memilih Shisui untuk hadir dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar menyongsong, membawa sang raja siang menuju ke peraduannya. Cerahnya sang mentari menjadi penanda bahwa hari ini telah dimulai. Kurama menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal tatkala dia merasa bahwa ada serangan sinar UV di matanya. Dia masih tak bergeming setelah itu. Bahkan sang ibu harus berteriak hanya untuk membangunkannya, tapi si rambut merah pemalas itu hanya bergumam kesal sedangkan penghuni mansion yang lain terbangun karena serangan gelombang yang menghantam gendang telinga mereka.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.18, Kurama masih belum terbangun sementara yang lain sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Sang kepala keluarga hanya mendesah pelan, tidak biasanya pemuda yang taat aturan itu belum terbangun jam segini. Minato melirik Kyuubi, meminta bantuan anak keduanya itu untuk membangunkan kakaknya. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju kekamar kakaknya dengan senjata berupa aplikasi di dalam smartphonenya

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi meletakkan speaker smartphonenya di dekat telinga sang kakak, dia memencet tombol di handphone dan-

*Meoww*

-Kurama terguling dari atas kasurnya dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami kesialan saat baru bangun -dikagetkan dengan suara hewan yang dia benci-, Kurama bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah dan dia kini berada di sana, di Konoha High School. Dia adalah murid kelas 12 B, dia akan lulus dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Dia sedang asik menatap adik kelas yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Dia sedang serius memperhatikan mereka saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin merasuki pipinya, dan dia tersentak kaget. Dia menatap pemuda yang baru saja menempelkan sekaleng cola dingin ke pipinya, dialah sahabatnya sejak kecil, si tuan keriput yang sering menggoda Kyuubi dan selalu kena tamparan, Uchiha Itachi.

Kurama hanya mendengus kesal kemudian meminum cola yang diberikan padanya. Dia berpikir kesialan apa lagi yang akan dia dapatkan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Kurama menghela nafas panjang, dia baru saja pulang setelah sebelumnya disuruh membawa 4 kotak besar berisikan buku ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai 3, siapa juga yang ingin pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai 3. Dengan penuh kekesalan, Kurama melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia memegang gagang pintu lalu menariknya turun, pintunya terbuka dan saat dia akan melankah masuk, telinga rubahnya menangkap suara yang terdengar seperti, rintihan ?. Kurama melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar adiknya, Naruto. Pintunya terbuka, dia mencoba untuk mengintip namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Argghh ! Sakit, Nii-chan"

"Jangan banyak bergerak !"

"Nggghhh"

APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN !? KENAPA KYUUBI ADA DIDALAM !?

"Ngghh, Nii-chan"

"Sshh, tenanglah, kau tak mau Kurama tahu bukan ?"

Kurama tak mendengar apapun dari dalam

"Aish, Nii-chan ! Sakit !"

"Makanya, jangan banyak goyang"

"Ngg"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tanganku, cairannya akan tumpah kalau kau terus memegang tanganku"

"Geli"

"Lihat ! Cairannya mengalir turun dan seprainya jadi kotor !"

"Ma-Maaf"

"Dasar menyusahkan"

"Cepatlah, Kyuu-nii"

"ia, ia dasar baw-"

BRAK

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN !?

Naruto dan Kyuubi serempak berbalik ke arah sang kakak tertua yang baru saja mendobrak pintu. Wajah Kurama terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Kurama menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Apa ? Aku hanya mengobati luka Naruto. Si idiot ini terjatuh di pelajaran olahraga tadi"

Kurama menatap ke arah kasur yang diatasnya bertumpuk kain kasa, cairan NaCl, plester luka, kapas dan pembersih luka. Di tangan Kyuubi ada obat merah yang belepotan. Kurama menatap hampa ke arah dua orang itu.

"Oh"

Naruto hanya terdiam bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Poor Kurama

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Ha... Ha... Ha... Garing yak ? Ahaha, kuraki mohon maaf, kalau candaannya garing. Setelah setahun menghilang, malahan muncul dengan candaan garing kayak gini, maaf yaa... Ah, ada yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Setelah sosok Kurama menghilang dari celah pintu, penghuni kamar Kyuubi bisa bernafas lega. Jantung mereka berdua berlompatam saat melihat helaian merah di sulung Uzumaki menyembul dari pintu. Kyuubi menatap pemuda dibawahnya.

"Jadi ? Kau mau lanjut ?"

Pemuda yang dia tindisi itu hanya menyeringai senang.

"Tentu, Kyuubi. Sekarang bergeraklah"

"Baik, yang mulia Uchiha Itachi"

Dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan panas itu, hingga malam menjemput.

-Selesai-

RnR?


End file.
